onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 493
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 582 p.16-19 and 583 p.2-11 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 9.7 | rank = 5 }} "Luffy and Ace - The Story of the Brothers' Meeting!" is the 493rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Garp drops Luffy to live with the Dadan Family where he meets Ace - who immediately dislikes Luffy. Luffy follows Ace to become friends with him every day continuously for 3 months, while Ace attempts to discourage Luffy by leading him through hazardous obstacles like rivers filled with crocodiles. At the end of the 3 months, Luffy reaches the end of the forest and discovers a new place on Dawn Island - the Gray Terminal. Long Summary Ten years prior to the story, there was the peaceful Fusha Village. Mt. Corvo was the most treacherous. Garp dragged his now rubbery grandson Luffy along, hoping to make him a Marine instead of a pirate. Curly Dadan was surprised by Garp's presence alongside mountain bandits Dogra and Magra. With Ace now ten years old, Dadan's family think they will be turning Ace over to Garp, but he left Luffy in his care. If Dadan's family didn't raise Luffy, they could spend the rest of their days in jail. Curly angry with Luffy's presence. The young Ace arrived and was introduced to Luffy by Garp. The two boys glared at each other with grumpy faces. Luffy expected Ace to apologize for his action. As Luffy searched for Ace, he was caught by bandits and Dogra told the goons that the young Luffy would be staying with them. The bandits began fighting over food, and the young rubber boy didn't get a piece of meat. Curly Dadan explained her bandit gang's story, while Ace was eating. All the meat was from the bison that Ace had taken down. The bandit woman expected Luffy to work hard and told him to grow up fast. The straw hatted boy told he could survive in the jungle and hoped to be a pirate. He followed Ace outside. Luffy chased Ace introducing himself and is not mad for being spat on. He wanted to be friends, but Ace knocked a tree down and sent it rolling to Luffy. In the Corvo jungle, Ace was crossing a bridge when Luffy caught up. The red shirted boy smacked Luffy and he fell into a gorge. When Ace returned, he had just caught a fish and didn't say where Luffy was. Dogra and Magra worried for Luffy's condition and were concerned about Garp's reaction. Curly drunkly said that Luffy should look after himself. Ace thought back on how the other pirates mocked his biological father. Dadan decided to expel Ace as he is the devil's son. A week later, while the bandits rested, Dadan was called up and Luffy was seen alive and well. The straw hatted boy said he was chased by wolves. The next morning, Luffy continued to chase Ace and ignored the chores Dadan wanted him to do. Ace began to run off while Luffy followed suit. Luffy is nearly eaten by crocs. The next day, Luffy continued to chase Ace, while the latter ignored him and dropped rocks on him. On the tenth day, Luffy is nearly eaten by a snake. He was undeterred. After months, Ace continued to run from Luffy. With Dadan over the edge, she finds Luffy's face stung by bees. He again tried to chase Ace, with the latter having trouble. Just then, a large tiger appeared. Ace tried to get Luffy to flee. Then a wild bear appeared and the straw hatted boy ran away. When the rain stopped, he continued his chase on Ace for over three months. At the end of the Corvo forest, Luffy saw ruins. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *More members of the Dadan Family are shown, including a pet dog. *More scenes are added between Luffy and the Dadan Family for comedic effect. *While the giant tiger was just another beast in the manga, it was given more attention in this episode. *This is the first episode to use Fight Together as the opening. *This episode marks a change in the style of the screen movements, with the frame rate increasing and becoming more fluid during scenes that involve the view shifting or continuously moving. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 493